


Enchanted

by Freak5000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, Kara is oblivious, Lena is a Gay Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freak5000/pseuds/Freak5000
Summary: Hogwarts Au because there can never be enough.Kara can't wait to finally go to Hogwarts to make friends and memories, but she gets something even better.Lena wants to make her family proud by working hard but is reminded that there are more important things in life.ORSee here for Kara and Lena being oblivious dorks and the superfriend's antics in a world full of magic.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hurry up Kara, you don’t want to miss the train your first year, do you?”

 

“It’s not my fault your legs are longer than mine Alex! Besides, who forgot her wand on her nightstand this morning?”

 

Her big sister is quite a bit ahead of her, already pushing her luggage cart through the barrier between platform nine and ten. Kara is trailing along besides her mother who’s giving her a reassuring smile as a response to her side wards glance.

 

“Ready darling?”

It’s a simple question that Kara would have answered with an enthusiastic ‘Yes!’ when asked any day of the last month since the arrival of her Hogwarts Letter. Right now, she feels a fluttering in her stomach at the thought of leaving her home and her mother. Still, she’s waited her whole life for the chance to go to Hogwarts. Thus, she swallows her nerves, gives Eliza a firm nod that hopefully looks a little more confident than she feels and starts jogging towards the barrier.

 

Platform 9 3/4 is in the same messy, hasty state she remembers from the two times she came here with Alex last year. Everything seems to be buzzing with energy and Kara is filled with a pleasant anticipation as she takes in kids laughing, parents crying and owls screeching in their cages.

 

She realizes her mother had appeared behind her and starts walking to where she thinks she just saw Alex in the crowed.

 

“Kara, there you are, I already saved us a compartment.”

Her sister watches her attentively for a moment before giving her a small genuine smile and turning towards their mother.

“I’m gonna miss you, Mom.”

 

Eliza throws her arms around her oldest daughter to pull her into a strong hug that Alex reciprocates with just as much fervor.

“I’m gonna miss you too, sweetheart. Promise to write as often as you can, okay?”

 

“I sent a letter each week last year, didn’t I?”

 

“Yes, but it was for both me and Kara. I’m just making sure you don’t forget me, now that you two are together.”

 

“I promise.”

 

Eliza releases Alex and turns to Kara to give her a hug too. Kara settles her face in her mother’s neck and relaxes into a warmth and comfort that she learned to associate with home and love.

 

“I’m going to miss you so much Mom.”

It’s only a whisper but Eliza seems to understand what’s going on because she squeezes Kara a little bit tighter before responding.

 

“I’m gonna miss you too, so much, but you are going to be alright. This is an amazing opportunity and you’re an amazing girl and everything’s going to be just fine. Besides, you’re more than welcome to write as often as you want.”

She gives her mother one last squeeze before turning to Alex, who takes her hand and pulls her into the train. They stay at the window and wave until Eliza is a blur in the distance before Alex takes her hand once again and leads her to their compartment.

 

~

 

Kara just barely avoids running into Alex when her sister abruptly stops in the doorway. She throws a wary glance into the compartment and starts speaking to someone Kara can’t see.

“Who are you? And what exactly are you doing in our compartment?”

 

Kara stands on the tip of her toes and catches a glimpse of a small boy with light brown hair who seems to feel quite uncomfortable in his skin and shrinks under Alex’s glare.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was already taken. I didn’t mean to disturb, it’s just that… every other compartment is taken as well, so… I’m sorry, I’m just gonna leave.”

 

That’s when Kara decides to interfere, so she raises Alex’s right arm and slips under it to give the boy what she hopes is a reassuring smile.

“Hi I’m Kara! It’s my first year here, it’s nice to meet you! Of course you’re welcome to stay here.”

 

“Oh well, um. I’m Winn, Winn Schott and I’m in first year too. I really don’t want to impose.” He answers with a nervous glance in Alex’s direction.

 

“Don’t mind her, that’s Alex my big sister and she’s just naturally grumpy. She doesn’t mind you staying, does she?” She turns towards Alex who gives a small smile to Winn and shoves Kara’s shoulder before sitting down at the window.

 

“No, I don’t mind. It’s nice to meet you Winn.”

 

Winn relaxes visibly before giving Kara an excited grin.

“Ok, that’s awesome! I’m really glad I met another first year, I’m a little bit nervous about the sorting.”

 

“Really? What house do you want to be in?” Kara asks sitting down beside Alex while Winn takes the place opposite of her.

 

“I guess I would like to be in Ravenclaw but I’m not sure I’m gonna make it. What house would you like to be in?”

 

“I don’t know, I think I don’t mind any of the houses. Alex’s a Gryffindor, so obviously that would be cool, but every house is okay. I’m really not picky, but I do hope I’m gonna get along with my roommates and the other students of my house. Maybe we’re going to be in the same house? That would be awesome, it would be amazing to already have a friend in the house to hang out with. Not that I’m assuming you would want that, I just think it would be nice. I don’t want to pressure you or anything, I’m sorry – “

 

“Kara.”

 

She is really glad Alex interrupted her before she could make a fool of herself and gives Winn a sheepish smile.

“I’m sorry, I’m starting to ramble when I’m nervous or excited and I’m really looking forward to being in Hogwarts.”

 

“It’s fine, I kind of thought it was adorable. Also, I’m really pumped to be in Hogwarts too! But you said Alex is a Gryffindor? I heard the Stairwell to the girls’ dormitory is bewitched to keep boys out of it?”

 

The three of them fall into easy conversation about Hogwarts after that, so Kara is actually surprised to see that it is already dark outside when she looks out of the window. Alex who had followed her gaze spoke first.

“We’re nearly there. I think it’s time to change into our robes.”

 

And as Alex had predicted the train starts to slow down soon after the three are in their robes. Kara who is buzzing with excitement is the first to jump to her feet and all but runs out of the train. Alex, who is following her at a slower pace with Winn is chuckling softly before addressing the two first years.

“I have to head up to the carriages and you are supposed to wait here until someone comes to catch you so you’re on your own now. I’ll see you in the great hall later, okay? And don’t worry too much, you’ll be fine.”

 

She gives them a parting smile and Kara’s shoulder a last squeeze before turning around and following the flow of students that head towards the castle.

 

“First years, come here.”  A voice calls out just as Kara’s about to break the silence.                           They head towards a wiry woman with vivid red hair and bright blue robes.

“I’m Indigo, the groundkeeper and caretaker of Hogwarts and I’m going to bring you across the lake. Follow me and try not to fall in, the kraken is especially hungry at this time of the year.”

With that the woman turns and starts walking towards the lake where Kara can barely make out the boats Alex told her about. As soon as Indigo’s back is turned to the students whispering and mumbling arises. Kara is sure she makes out a student telling another one that ‘She can’t actually be serious about that, can she?’ and someone else stating ‘I heard she always tells the truth. I also read that four students already died that way.’

 

Her glance falls on Winn who suddenly looks very pale. She takes his hand in hers and squeezes it lightly. He gives her a grateful smile and the two of them start following Indigo. They climb into a boat that already contains a girl with short brown hair and sharp facial features who raises an eyebrow at their joint hands but doesn’t comment on it.

 

Kara closes her eyes and enjoys the wind that’s blowing in her face when the boats start moving. She imagines that is what flying feels like and pretends to be flying across a city like a superhero, a thought that always manages to calm her down. When she opens them again the boats are arriving at the castle. When all students are on solid ground again Indigo leads them up the stairs.

 

The Entrance Hall looks exactly like she imagined it would. The big Hour Glasses at the wall that are all still at the same level at the start of the schoolyear are glistering in the candlelight. Across the hall, she can see the Big Stairs and to her left is the big entrance gate. Before she can turn towards the great hall a deep booming voice starts to speak.

 

“Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor J’onzz and I’m going to be your Charms teacher. I’m also Deputy Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor. We are going to enter the great Hall soon and I expect you to follow me to the front and wait there in silence until I’m calling your name. Afterwards you’re going to step forwards and are sorted into one of the four houses. Then you are joining your house table for the meal and following the Perfects to the dorms. Let’s go.”

 

A man with broad shoulders and a stern expression stands before them to greet the first years before turning to open the doors to the Great Hall. As soon as they enter the room it turns silent. Kara can feel hundreds of eyes following them as they make their way to the front. The first years form a line besides the Head Table facing the students. Professor J’onzz sets a stool down in front of them, an old worn out hat in his right and a piece of parchment in his left hand.

 

“Cameron Chase.” Professor J’onzz voice echoes through the silent hall.

 

A girl goes to sit on the stool while the hat is put onto her head. After a few seconds the hat exclaims a loud ‘GRYFFINDOR!’ and the table on the right starts cheering while Cameron heads to sit down.

 

“Miranda Crane.”

Kara tunes out for a moment in favor of searching the table for Alex. When she finally sees her, Alex is already smiling at her. She’s just about to give her big sister her trademark Sunny Danvers Grin when she’s suddenly brought back to reality.

 

“Kara Danvers.”

 

She snaps out of her thoughts at the sound of her own name and stumbles across her own feet in her haste to get to Professor J’onzz. When looking closer, Kara swears she sees the corners of his mouth twitch upwards, but she doesn’t have time to dwell on it because she has to focus on not making a fool of herself in front of the whole school by falling down for real. She sits down on the stool and Professor J’onzz puts the hat on her head. As soon as it slips over her eyes Kara hears a voice speaking.

 

‘Ah, the youngest Danvers offspring. I was wondering when you’d arrive. Well, let’s get to it, shall we? I see a good heart and the desire to do the right thing. You are standing up for you family and friends and for what you think is the right thing. On the other hand, you are very loyal to your loved ones and a very balanced and mannerly person. I think it's best to go with HUFFLEPUFF!’

 

Kara can only guess that the hat said the last word out loud because it is lifted, and she heads towards the table next to Gryffindor that is cheering loudly for her. On her way, she sees Alex give her a thumps-up and she is grinning wildly when she sits down eventually. The boy next to her gives her a playful grin and starts talking enthusiastically.

 

“Hey, welcome in the most awesome house ever! You’re going to see that Hufflepuffs are the nicest people to be around!”

 

“Thank you very much I’m very glad to be here!”

 

In her delight in having a new home she nearly forgets about the sorting ceremony. When she turns to the front the next name is just being called.

 

“Lucy Lane.”

 

The girl that shared a boat with Winn and Kara strides to the front confidently and with a poised smile. Kara is sure she saw a frown tug down the corners of her mouth when the hat decides to put her in Slytherin although she can’t imagine a reason for that, since Slytherin lost its bad reputation decades ago after the second wizard war.

After one Maxwell Lord is sorted in Slytherin as well and Lena Luthor becomes a Ravenclaw Kara gets lost in her thoughts again until a boy takes the place across from her.

“Hey, I’m Mike Mon-El, nice to meet you.”

 

Kara takes his offered hand to shake and flashes him a smile.

“Hi, I’m Kara Danvers.“

 

“Well it’s always nice to meet a fellow Hufflepuff, I hope we can be friends.”

 

“I would really like that Mike.”

 

With that the conversation ends and she remembers the ceremony and turns to the front again when she hears a familiar name.

 

“Winslow Schott.”

 

Winn’s knees are shaking when he steps to the front and he looks even paler than before. The hat barley touches his hair before exclaiming his decision.

‘RAVENCLAW.’

 

Winn looks relieved when he stands up and is positively beaming at Kara on his way down. He takes a seat beside a girl with long raven hair that’s cascading over her shoulders and starts talking to her. When he turns to Kara to wave at her and the girl follows his glance Kara is confronted with the greenest eyes she ever saw. She gets lost in them until Mike lightly kicks her shin under the table.

 

“Pay attention, Headmistress Grant is going to give a speech.” He whispers to her.

 

And in fact, when Kara turns to the front a blonde woman is standing at the table while Professor J’onzz takes place next to her. Come to think of it, Kara is surprised she hadn’t noticed her before. She is wearing bright white robes that contrast the black ones of the other teachers. She emits an aura of confidence and power and seems to totally be in her element talking in front of the huge crowd of people.

 

“Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I’m looking forward to seeing all of you working hard to achieve your goals and I hope that we are able to portray the school as the educating, tolerant, equitable and righteous place that it is just as we did in the last years. I’m happy to announce that Professor Lane is going to be taking over the role as the Head of Slytherin and I want to remember you that school starts tomorrow. Timetables are going to be handed to you at breakfast. Enjoy your meal and have a pleasant first night at Hogwarts.”

 

As applause erupts food starts to appear in front of her and Kara realizes how hungry she has been. As she digs into it and thinks about her day and how her life has changed in a few hours a giddy feeling is overtaking her and she can’t help but happily anticipate the year that lies ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is me trying a Harry Potter Au. This is only an introduction, the main plot will take place in their sixth year.
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr](https://om-aca-gay.tumblr.com/) . Or don't, I don't own you.
> 
> Criticism is always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Au because there can never be enough.
> 
> Kara can't wait to finally go to Hogwarts to make friends and memories, but she gets something even better.  
> Lena wants to make her family proud by working hard but is reminded that there are more important things in life.
> 
> OR
> 
> See here for Kara and Lena being oblivious dorks and the superfriend's antics in a world full of magic.

Lena is sitting in the Great Hall enjoying pancakes for breakfast. Lillian had insisted on her only having a healthy green shake that tasted horribly awful during summer. Apparently, she had gained weight over the last school year and that was unacceptable for the perfect daughter, obviously. Her fourth year at Hogwarts had only started last week and Lena was still actively enjoying being away from her mother again.

She is exuberantly happy to be in Hogwarts again, so she doesn’t even mind the first years being overenthusiastically and crowding corridors, asking her annoying questions and being generally pumped up and full of energy and verve. She couldn’t really blame them; the castle was very exciting to her as well and she already had three years to explore everything and get used to talking pictures and moving stairwells. Besides, in her experience they would probably wear down after one month.

She turns to her right when someone takes place besides her to find her best friend shoving bacon on her plate while giving the book she had just been reading in a disapproving look.

 

“You won’t die if you don’t know every little detail of the lesson beforehand you know? After all it is their purpose to explain a new topic, not as a revision for stuff you already taught yourself.”

 

Lucy is rolling her eyes as she starts eating her breakfast. Lena remembers reading that houses were once strictly separated and can’t help being grateful that it was now common to sit with whomever you want to regardless of their house. The sorting is only important for the start and end of each school year because of the timetables and to assign students to their dorms anyway. And while she gets along with her fellow Ravenclaws just fine she’s pretty sure she spent the better part of her last year in the Slytherin Common Room.

 

“I just like to be prepared. Books don’t harm you. You'd know if you would try reading one for once.”

 

Lucy stops the annihilation of her food to shoot her a glare.

 

“Ha-ha. Very funny Lena.” Her expression turns into a smirk.

 

“You’re just jealous that I don’t have to do anything to pass my classes.”

 

And though Lena would never admit it out loud, that was actually not far from the truth. While Lena herself would probably not have any problems even if she didn’t work for school and wasn’t truly jealous she did admire Lucy’s ability to excel at everything she did without even trying. It was really no surprise she was on Slytherin’s Quidditch Team as well and on her way to be captain.  

 

“Don’t be ridiculous Luce. I’m not preparing for school by the way. Although I do have Potions for the first two lessons this has nothing to do with school. Professor M’orzz gave me a book on advanced potions that she thought I would like. She probably picked up on my love for Potions, she also engages in conversations about new development with me sometimes.”

 

“Lucky you, having a lesson you actually enjoy. I don’t really have a problem with Transfiguration, but I really could go without seeing Lois today.”

 

Lena picked up on Lucy’s strong dislike for her big sister who teaches Transfiguration at Hogwarts early in their friendship even though Lucy didn’t like to talk about it. Lena can’t truly understand what Lucy’s problem is since she doesn’t know anything about their past, but Professor Lane seems to always be nice and polite, especially when talking to Lucy, while the latter can’t stand to be in the same room as Lois let alone talk to her. Lena found out in her first year that Lucy was angry to be in Slytherin at the beginning because Lois was in the house before her and even took over as Head of Slytherin in their first year.

 

“You’re both lucky. I have Divination now and I still don’t know how to pass that class without lying through my teeth.”

Maggie slouches in the seat across from her and greets them with a dimpled grin. Lena met her in her first year in the train where Maggie, who was just starting her second year, sat with her and tried to help her still her nerves as best as she could. Since then the Latina occasionally joins Lena and Lucy when they are hanging out in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

 

“I would prefer lying to seeing Lois any day of the year.” Lucy grumbles with a sour look on her face.

 

There is no answer and when Lena turns to her again Maggie’s head is twisted to shoot a look over her shoulder. Lena follows Maggie’s gaze even though she’s pretty sure that she already knows what - or rather who - Maggie is watching. And just as she had expected her gaze lands on Alex Danvers who sits two tables away with her sister Kara and Winn, who is in Ravenclaw as well and shares Lena’s compassion for Potions and school in general. As soon as Alex’ eyes land on them Maggie spins to face her again and blushes.

Lena nearly snorts at the obvious behavior before her face turns soft as she addresses her friend who looks uncomfortable.

“Why don’t you go over there and sit with them? You know, talk to her, get to know her. We wouldn’t mind and I’m sure she wants that, too. She hasn’t stopped looking at you since you turned around.” Lena observes over Maggie’s shoulder.

 

“I actually asked her to come to Hogsmead with me next week yesterday and she already said yes. I’m trying to not overstep any boundaries or annoy her so I’m just gonna keep my distance until then.” She admits with a sheepish grin on her face.

 

“Wow Sawyer, you got game.” Lucy answers with an approving nod. “Where do you plan to take the lady on your date then?”

 

While her friends start talking about nice Restaurants in Hogsmead her gaze shifts from Alex who **still** stares at Maggie’s back to baby blue eyes that gaze right back at her. Kara gives her a smile that lights up her whole face when she sees her looking back and Lena can’t help but return the sentiment before tuning in to her friends again.

 

“…so, I really just wanna spend time with her, it doesn’t matter where we are.”

With that Maggie seems to end the conversation because she stands up, stretches and turns towards the entrance.

“See you later Little Luthor, Little Lane.”

 

“I really hate when she calls me that. I don’t need to be reminded of Lois. We are only one year younger than Maggie anyway and I’m at least one head taller.” Lucy complains while they grab their bags and head towards the entrance hall as well.

Lena only shrugs as an answer. She doesn’t mind being compared to Lex who graduated during Maggie’s first year and now works in the Ministry of Magic. Sure, he is Lillian’s favorite child, but he is the closest thing she has to family and he tries to save her from their mothers’ antics as often as he can while not being around very much.

 

“I’ll see you at Herbology later then?” Lucy askes Lena as she turns towards the Big Stairs.

 

“Yeah, good luck with Professor Lane.” With that she gives her friend one last encouraging smile before she turns towards the dungeons.

 

“Thanks, I will probably need it” comes the mumbled responds as Lucy disappears in the crowd of students.

 

~

 

She just walked through the first door in the dungeon when she hears someone yell her name. One moment later Winn is jogging to her side.

 

“Hey Lena. How are you? How was the book Professor M’orzz gave you last week?”

 

“I’m fine thank you. The book was awesome, it discusses Baruffio's Brain Elixir and its field of application in a completely new light! Do you want to read it after I’m finished?”

 

“I would love to! On a different note, you sat with Maggie this morning, right?”

 

“I did. Let me guess. Alex mentioned her?”

 

“Yeah, Maggie’s taking her on a date this weekend! Alex stared at her the whole morning, I honestly couldn’t have a normal conversation with her. It always went like ‘Maggie looks good today, doesn’t she?’ or ‘Why is she not coming over? Does she regret asking me?’ and so on.”

 

“Well Maggie certainly doesn’t regret asking her I can assure you of that. She said she wouldn’t want to annoy Alex by always wanting to be with her, so she keeps her distance.”

 

“Kara will love to hear that, she was very occupied trying to distract Alex from her musings. Those two are clueless, honestly. Why would they make it so difficult, if they want to spend time together or get to know each other they should just go for it.’”

Winn rolled his eyes at their friends, but Lena couldn’t help but think about blue eyes and sunny smiles and how she would probably be a hypocrite to judge Maggie and Alex for ignoring their attraction while she hadn’t even spoken one sentence to Kara when they were without mutual friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is me trying a Harry Potter Au. This is only an introduction, the main plot will take place in their sixth year.
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr](https://om-aca-gay.tumblr.com/) . Or don't, I don't own you.
> 
> Criticism is always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara is sitting at the breakfast table with Mike and Winn. School had just started, and she is excited for her sixth year at Hogwarts. Professor Carr, Head of Hufflepuff and Herbology Teacher is strolling through the rows and handing out their timetables for the year. When he reaches them, he pushes the schedules in their hands with an uninterested “Danvers, Mon-El.” without giving them as much as a glance.

Lucas ‘Snapper’ Carr had taken a dislike to Kara since the first day they met, and she honestly can’t understand why. Herbology is her favorite subject and she is quite good at it too, if she could say so herself. Still, Professor Carr seemed to behave even ruder and crasser towards her than towards everyone else, and that says a lot about a person whose nickname is Snapper. Alex told her that he sees potential in her and wants to make her work harder and that’s why he makes her rewrite assignments and essays again and again, but Kara is pretty sure that he just doesn’t like her at all.

 

Professor M’orzz has taken Snappers place when Kara looks up again to give Winn his schedule with a smile.

“Hello Winn. I hope you had nice holidays, here is your timetable. Since you could choose your subjects after the OWLs last year your schedule has changed. Looks like you have Potions with your friends from Hufflepuff now instead of the Gryffindors like usual. I hope your behavior in class doesn’t change too much. Anyway, I’ll see you later. Enjoy your breakfast, you three.”

 

As soon as the Professor is out of earshot Mike turns towards her with a small frown on his face.

“I’m always frustrated when I see how nice other teachers are to the students of their house.”

 

Before Kara can answer his face lights up as he turns towards Winn.

“Hey, you’re in our Potions class this year, we can be partners!”

 

Kara chuckles quietly to herself at Winn’s expression and the thought of Mike’s Potions skills which are surprisingly even worse than hers before she catches the implications of the suggestion.

“Hey! Who is supposed to be my partner then Mike? Are you just gonna abandon me at the first chance? How kind of you.”

 

“I’m pairing up with Lena usually too and I don’t want to desert her.” Winn supports her argument.

 

“Well, Kara can be Lena’s partner then, can’t she? I’m sure she would benefit from that as well, I heard Lena excels in Potions. I’m going to fail this class otherwise, you’re my last hope. Pretty please?”

He gives Winn his best rendition of puppy dog eyes that are only slightly less effective than Kara’s when it comes to getting what he wants.

 

Winn rolls his eyes in response before giving in with a sigh. “I have to talk to Lena first though. I don’t want to jump this on her in the classroom. Also, you own me one.”

 

“That’s really nice of you but don’t you think you should ask me first, too?” Kara askes Winn with a small frown.

 

“Nah, Mike’s right, you can only benefit from this situation, you’re both hopeless cases when it comes to Potions.”

 

Kara starts pouting at the boys to make them feel at least a little bad as she lets her gaze wander over the students in the Great Hall. It seems like she unintentionally searched for her new partner because soon her eyes find Lena who is sitting at the next table with Lucy Lane. Before she gets too caught up in her thoughts Mike is talking to her again.

 

“Look, we have the new History of Magic teacher tomorrow, Professor Siobhan Smythe.” His gaze turns confused for a moment as he tries to pronounce the name before he shrugs it off to continue looking at their schedule again. “And we got the other new Professor, Leslie Willis, on Friday in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I wonder how they are going to be.”

 

“First, you got her name wrong, it’s Siobhan. Second, it seems like we have History of Magic together now too and third, they can only be better than the previous teacher honestly. Professor Nott had the most boring and monotone voice and Professor Bagnold was the meanest person alive.” Winn answered without missing a beat.

 

“I agree with Winn, I’m sure this year is going to be amazing, especially now that we have more subjects together.” Kara exclaims with a grin.

She is really glad that she befriended Winn and Mike early in her first year, the both of them had turned out to be very loyal and good friends. Winn was without a doubt her best friend. He never failed to make her laugh and his dorky and friendly but shy nature fitted right in with her outgoing and sunny demeanor. Mike always supported her and sat beside her in all the classes they didn’t have with Ravenclaw. She liked spending time with him although he had the tendency to misinterpret social interactions and to ask obvious and embarrassing questions sometimes.

Their friendships had grown until her fourth year when both Winn and Mike seemingly decided to fall in love with her. They started fighting for her attention until she had a talk with them to let them both down as easy as possible. The mood between the three dropped noticeable after that and they stopped spending time together. Kara was miserable for nearly half a year before both came back with their tails between their legs to apologize. She was afraid that there were still unresolved feelings between them, but Winn helped her get over her crush on James Olsen, a Gryffindor from Alex’ grade, in her fifth year and Mike got a muggle girlfriend last summer. She’s not sure what’ll happen with them now that he’s back in Hogwarts though.

 

Winn gives her a soft smile before he turns to the clock.

“I think I should head to class now, I have to go out to get to Care of Magical Creatures. See you in Potions?”

 

Kara and Mike bid farewell from their friend before heading towards the Great Stairs. Kara is looking forward to Transfiguration and walks up with a skip in her steps. Contrary to common belief she is not only an adorable, clumsy, sunny and naïve person but actually enjoys school. She is quite good in every subject other than Potions and most teachers love her. She was naturally inquisitive and loved learning new things, especially about a magic world that was still quite undiscovered. They reached the Transfiguration classroom where some Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were already waiting.

Professor Lane joined them soon after and unlocked the door to let her students in. Kara admires the Transfiguration Professor, her lessons are always structured clearly and meaningfully, and she is a fair teacher who doesn’t favor any students, not even those from her own house with whom the Hufflepuffs had Transfiguration since their first year.

 

She sits down with Mike in the middle of the classroom – a compromise, she wanted to be at the front to listen more closely, he wanted to sit as far away from the teacher as possible – and takes out her books and her wand.

 

“Good morning class. You have successfully joined N.E.W.T classes in Transfiguration. In the first half of the year we will focus mainly on Human Transfiguration. To get into this difficult topic of advanced magic we’re going to work towards transfiguring ourselves to acquire extra powers. Please start the exercise for today by following the steps on the blackboard.”

Professor Lane introduces them to her lesson before she switches her wand to make instructions appear. Kara hears Mike groan beside her at the long text as she starts writing it down.

Afterward they start practicing the task at hand and before she realizes it the lesson is over, and she packs her stuff to head to the dungeons where they are going to meet the Ravenclaws for their first Potions lesson of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the start of the actual storyline. Tell me what you think about it.  
> You can also talk to me at [Tumblr](https://om-aca-gay.tumblr.com/).


	4. Chapter 4

Lena is packing her bag to head back to the castle. Care for Magical Creatures was as unexcitable as always. She read all about Unicorns in her third year for fun and nothing she heard in today’s lesson was news to her. The walk back was unusually quiet. Winn seems to be nervous about something, shuffling his feet. Lena decides to let him talk to her on his accord instead of asking him about his weird behavior. It only takes 5 minutes of silence before her housemate starts speaking up.

 

“So… I have a favor to ask you.”

 

Lena expected as much what with his demeanor, so she gives him an encouraging smile and silently urges him to speak on.

 

“I don’t know if you have seen the new schedules, but we have potions with the Hufflepuffs this year and… Um… - “

 

“You want to partner up with your friends? That’s totally okay, I don’t mind being on my own.”

That was a lie. Lena really likes Winn and had always enjoyed their shared classes because Winn loved learning and school nearly as much as she did. She did understand his joy at having more lessons with his friends though and didn’t want to hold him back.

 

“That’s not what I meant! I mean yes, Mike asked me to be his partner because he’s afraid he will fail the class otherwise, but I actually wanted to ask you if you’d want to be Kara’s partner? She normally works with Mike but she needs help as well because honestly, those two are hopeless cases when it comes to Potions and we thought she would benefit from working with you. What do you say?”

 

Lena’s mind went blank at Winn’s words. She kept walking on autopilot until she realized Winn had stopped a few steps behind her and started talking to her.

 

“I sorry if that is not ok, we can continue being partners if my suggestion makes you uncomfortable or anything.”

 

“No that’s fine I don’t have a problem. I’m happy to help them.”

She is sure that her ability to function and to think straight has still not returned because that was absolutely not what she wanted to say.

 

Winn’s face lights up and he catches up to her enthusiastically.

“I’m glad, you seemed to not be fine for a moment.”

 

“No, I’m fine. This is fine.”

It was totally not fine. Lena had a crush on Kara pretty much since she first met her and hadn’t been able to have a normal conversation with the blonde ever since. Whenever Kara was around Lena suddenly became very clumsy and begun stuttering incoherently. She started avoiding the Hufflepuff ever since to get over her crush and to stop embarrassing herself even though Winn had invited her to hang out with them regularly. Things got even worse when her friend Maggie had started dating Alex, Kara’s sister, in her fourth year because the two of them were practically attached at the hip after that and Kara and Alex were pretty close.

Now that there were deadly and explosive potions added to the mix Lena was sure that this arrangement was a catastrophe just waiting to happen, especially since she heard that Kara was really, really bad in Potions.

 

She had no more time left to dwell over her life choices though because they had arrived in the Dungeons and Winn starts pulling her to where she already can see Kara and Mike standing.

 

“Hey guys! This is Lena, in case you have forgotten. She is okay with being Kara’s partner, so I can work with Mike.” Winn greets his friends with an exited smile.

Mike turns towards her with a charming grin and holds his hand out for her to shake.

 

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Mike. Thank you for agreeing, I really need all the help I can get to pass this class and Kara does too, although she still won’t admit it.”

Lena had avoided looking at the blonde until now to minimalize the chances to make a fool out of herself but couldn’t help casting a small gaze towards Kara at Mike’s words just in time to see a small blush graze her cheeks.

 

“Pfft, no. I have no idea what you are talking about, I can totally pass this class on my own, not that I don’t appreciate your help Lena because I do, I just want you to know that I am totally able to handle myself contrary to Mike because he is the one who doesn’t listen in class not me and – “

 

“– Kara.”

Lena is not sure if she should be disappointed Winn interrupted Kara because that was one of the cutest things she had ever witnessed or glad because she would have probably done something embarrassing - like swooning at the adorable sight of Kara flushing red and adjusting her glasses while rambling - soon.

She is spared from that decision because Professor M’orzz is arriving in that moment and leading the students in the classroom.

 

~

 

Kara’s face still feels warm as she follows Mike who slings his arm around Winn’s shoulder talking about ‘the best science bros’ (Winn doesn’t agree with him if his expression is anything to go by). She can’t explain why she got this flustered or why she felt angry when Mike flashed Lena his charming grin. It probably only happened because he has a girlfriend at home and she wants him to treat her right. Yeah, that must have been it. When she enters the room, Lena is already sitting at a double table near the front and Kara takes the seat next to her in a haze. She must have zoned out longer than she thought because when the brunette pokes her arm there are instructions on the blackboard and students around them start shuffling around in their bags and walking towards the ingredients cupboard.

 

“– So, do you know what to do?” Apparently, Lena had also tried to talk to her and now expects an answer.

Kara gives the Ravenclaw a sheepish smile as she decides to just answer honestly.

“I’m sorry, I actually have no clue what we are supposed to do now.”

 

Lena raises an eyebrow before replying in a calm voice.

“Weren’t you saying just now that you listen in class?” Kara’s heart skips a beat and her face flushes _again_ at the smug smirk Lena sends her way before continuing.

“Anyway, we’re supposed to brew the Draught of Living Death. Can you get the ingredients while I set up our cauldron?”

 

“Sure, I can totally do that!”

Kara jumps at the opportunity to escape the embarrassing situation and nearly runs to the back of the classroom. As she picks up the Infusion of Wormwood, the powdered root of asphodel,

 a sloth brain and Sopophorous beans like she is instructed by the recipe on the blackboard she can’t help but think about the strange reaction her body shows to Lena’s presence. When she passes Winn and Mike’s place on her way to the front she realizes that Winn has a red face as well, though probably for a different reason. It seems like he wants to beat something really hard while Mike looks confused at their bright green potion (she hasn’t paid attention but she is pretty sure that it should never have that color).

 

Lena has finished the preparations and looks at her expectantly when she arrives at their table.

Kara puts the ingredients on the desk and the two of them start working which basically means that Lena tries to explain to Kara what they are supposed to do and why each step is important for the later effect of the potion. She also attempts to make Kara do most of the steps with her help to improve her Potions skill, a nearly impossible task since Kara seems to be even more skittish and clumsy than normal and Lena sometimes gets so nervous in Kara’s proximity that she just freezes. Still, ten minutes before class is supposed to end they manage to finish their potion.

 

“Ok, I think we’re done, it has exactly the right color and is in the right condition.”

 

Kara is over the moon at Lena’s words. She never manages to get a potion just right before, especially not without someone else doing all the work. She iss so excited at the prospect that a potion she made with only Lena’s instruction and tips actually turned out to be good that she promptly pulls the brunette in a strong embrace that lifts her of her feet. When she realizes what she did she releases Lena again before hastily starting to apologize for her actions.

 

“Oh Rao Lena, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable I’m just really happy I finally managed to make a good potion!”

 

~

 

Lena’s mind goes blank for the second time that day. Kara Danvers. Had. Just. Embraced. Her. She was able to feel those arms that were even more muscular than they looked like around her waist and could smell a scent that reminded her of flowers on a sunny day and if her brain hadn’t short-circuited she would have been able to return the hug or even put her face in the nook of Kara’s neck or – Okay, she should not be thinking about those things, especially since Kara is trying to talk to her.

 

“– so sorry, I will never bother you again – “

 

“It’s okay Kara, I’m glad that I could help you. Everything is fine.”

She’s relieved that her voice appears much calmer than she feels. Hopefully Kara isn’t aware of the inner freak out she just had.

 

“I think we should fill the potion in a flask and give it to Professor M’orzz for examination, don’t you?” Lena asks the blonde that iss still blushing.

 

“Yeah sure, let’s do it!”

 

~

 

Grateful for a distraction from her mishap Kara enthusiastically reaches for the flask in the same moment Lena seemingly decides to do the same thing. When their hands touch Kara looks up to find Lena already looking at her. Lena’s eyes were quite interesting. Normally they look green, like freshly mowed grass. Right now, they looked bluer, like a deep lake. Kara finds herself drawn towards Lena for a brief moment until a voice startles her and makes her look to the front of the classroom. 

 

“Okay students, the lesson is almost over, please turn your results in and clean up your places.“

 

 Before she can as much as blink Lena has already filled the flask and is on her way to the front of the classroom, so Kara starts cleaning up their place. When she finishes her task Lena returns, grabs her stuff, mumbles a quiet “Bye, see you later.” and disappears through the door. Before she can give the strange behavior a second thought Winn and Mike come over to her, the former groaning and complaining to the latter.

 

“I can’t believe that we had to turn in a _pink_ potion. How could you mix up Infusion of Wormwood and Flobberworm Muscus, even Kara got it right!”

 

“Hey! But you **are** right, our potion was perfect.”

 

Mike doesn’t seem to be too bothered about it.

“I wonder what we will have for lunch, the demanding work made me hungry.”

 

And while Winn grumbles how he did all the hard work and should be rewarded for keeping up with Mike alone Kara can’t help but go over her interactions with a certain Ravenclaw and how strange her own behavior around the brunette was. Maybe she should talk to Alex about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that I could update weekly, but I was wrong. I had an idea for a Soulmate AU so I wrote that instead. Sorry for the delay.  
> Anyway, Kara and Lena interact for the first time.  
> Tell me what you think about it?
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://om-aca-gay.tumblr.com/).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie start playing matchmakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I had my exams and afterwards there was a big festival in our village. I had holidays for the last two weeks but tbh... Inspiration just didn't strike me, and also I'm not really sure how many peolpe are still following this story.  
> Anyway, new chapter :)

Lena was lying face down on her bed mulling over her life choices that led her to where she was now.

 

“I can’t believe I made a fool out of myself in front of Kara. She must think I’m a total freak now.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. You didn’t return her hug and blacked out a few times, not throw up on her sister to then fall into the puke splashing it up on her and your teacher.”

Lucy was sitting on a chair besides the bed reading a book on Charms giving her an unsympathetic look over the rim of her lecture.

 

“That’s… Disgusting. And oddly specific.”

 

“Yeah well, you don’t find me moping and complaining about it. Just try to do better the next time.”

 

Lena knew that nothing serious happened, but she had avoided talking to Kara for the last five years in order not to embarrass herself and to hopefully get over her crush and look how well that had turned out for her. She was tired of hiding her feelings and stumbling over her words whenever she was in the vicinity of the blonde. Maybe she should finally stand up and face her problems, but that was easier said than done. Still, she could at least make an effort.

 

“You’re right, let’s go outside to the lake or something.”

 

Lucy’s head shot up at her words and she gave Lena a surprised look that turned into a proud smirk.

 

“Cool, we should take advantage of the weather for as long as we can.”

Her best friend looped her arm through Lena’s and started making her way to the grounds.

 

“So, how was Lois’ lesson?”

 

And with that Lucy starts a lengthy review of her sisters annoying habits that went from breathing the wrong way to actually trying to talk to her after the lesson. (‘Talking to me Lena! Can you believe it? The nerve!’)

When they step over the threshold to the grounds she closes her eyes, turns her face towards the sky and lets the sun warm her skin, making it somehow tingle with energy.

She actually enjoys being outside, why didn’t she do this more often-

 

“Hey Lena!”

 

Right. That’s why. She tried avoiding Kara and therefore Kara’s friends and they seemed to be everywhere that she went, hence her and Lucy spending so much time in the Slytherin Common Room and the dorms.

Reluctantly she opens her eyes again to look towards Winn who had called out for her. Just as expected the ‘Superfriends’ - as Winn referred to his group of friends - where sitting with him near the lake. Maggie who was leaning on a tree had her arm flung over Alex’ shoulder and was grinning at her with a knowing glint in her eyes, no doubt noticing her exasperate expression. Winn was sitting on a blanket with Mike and James Olsen, a Gryffindor from the year above them, and Kara was lying on a blanket of her own, her arms and legs spread wide apart.

 

In the time it took Lena to observe the situation, Lucy had already pulled her towards the group by her arm, so she has no other option but to talk to Winn who is smiling widely at her.

 

“Oh hey Winn… Fancy meeting you here.”

She ignores Lucy’s snort responding to her obvious awkwardness and tries smiling at her housemate though it probably comes across strained since she sees Kara sitting up with a start out of the corner of her eyes when she starts talking.

 

“You two should totally sit down with us, we haven’t talked outside of lessons in ages!”

 

Lena is just thinking about the politest way to refuse Winn’s earnest offer when Lucy takes that decision from her.

 

“Sure, we wanted to spend some time outside anyway. Hey James, long time not seen.”

With that her ‘best friend’ sits down on the blanket with the boys, leaving her no choice but to go over to Kara and take the place beside her. She hears Maggie sniggering as she shoots daggers at Lucy’s back with her eyes on her way over and okay, time to search new friends that wouldn’t leave her alone in the lion’s den and then enjoy her suffering.

She sits down trying to ignore her beating heart and avoid looking in the direction of Kara.

Of course, her actions were in vein when Kara starts talking to her.

 

 

“Hey, thanks again for your help in Potions, I still can’t believe that I managed to make a somewhat normal potion without too much interference. I really do own you if I manage to pass Potions this year, so yeah... Thank you!”

 

She could really go without a reminder of the last lesson, in particular her weird behavior, but Kara is still talking to her so that is a win in her book.

 

“No worries, helping you is enough of a reward… I mean, I don’t mind I am glad I can help.”

Before she could beat herself up internally for putting her foot in her mouth again Alex was cutting in on their conversation.

 

“Do you really mean that? Because I know Kara won’t ask, but she really needs a tutor and you are the most suitable for the job. Winn would do it, but he agreed to help Mike already and Maggie and I have a lot on our plates with the N.E.W.T.s coming up. It would mean a lot if you’d agree.”

 

“Alex!”

Kara is blushing furiously and pushing her glasses up on her nose.

“I’m sure she has a lot to do as well, you can’t just go around and ask people in my place!”

 

“But you wouldn’t ask her yourself if you’re – “

 

“I’ll do it.”

Lena is surprised at how calm her voice sounds when she interrupts the Danvers sisters’ bantering -  Oh no. Had she just agreed to tutor her longtime crush? She really must have a masochistic streak.

 

“Really? Amazing. See Kara, that wasn‘t too bad, was it?”

Alex’ smirk turns smug when she turns to her little sister who is already looking at Lena with an awestruck expression and a slight blush.

 

“You would? That means a lot, I know how much you are already working for school and I really don’t want to be a burden.”

 

“No that’s fine. Also, I’ll be recapping everything as well, so I’ll probably benefit from it, too.”

Idiot. Did she want to see herself suffer?

“Besides, I’m not doing that much for school anyway.”

 

“Really? I just noticed that you are amazing in every subject and know the answer to anything. You’re even smarter than Winn if you ask me.”

 

Lena could feel her face getting hot. She was sure that she was looking like a tomato by now but she couldn’t help it. Not only did Kara notice her, but she was complimenting her and putting her hand on her thigh as a reassurance and Lena really couldn’t handle that she was such a tactile person right now when she was close to fainting and very far from giving Kara a resemblance of an actual answer.

 

“Hey you two, we’re going back to the castle are you – Am I interrupting anything?”

 

Lena was never more grateful for Mike’s lack of tactfulness than in this situation, although she thought that Kara looked disappointed for a moment and she sees Lucy facepalming behind his back.

 

“On our way!”

With that Lena shoots up like she was burned and nearly runs to Lucy to walk back to the castle, completely missing the crestfallen look on Kara’s face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Tell me what you thought, please? Also if you have any ideas or recommendations, just hit me up!  
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://om-aca-gay.tumblr.com/).


	6. Chapter 6

Lena had been hiding in her dorm for the last day to make sure she didn’t cross ways with Kara after their last encounter at the lake. Once she had laughed at Lena’s behavior for 5 minutes, nearly falling of the bed in the progress, Lucy had started to constantly tell her that Kara was reciprocating her feelings and that she should take a chance until Lena asked her to stop with a desperate expression on her face. The last thing she needs right now is to get her hopes up only to have them shattered when Kara will eventually reject her, though the sympathetic and knowing glances Lucy was sending her way afterwards weren’t doing anything to make her feel better.

 

But now she couldn’t hide any longer, today she had History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs. Usually, she would sit next to Winn, but she was sure he would want to sit next to his friends, so she would either have to sit alone or near Kara, and she couldn’t decide what would be the lesser evil right now.

 

Well, she didn’t have any time to dwell on it at the moment, since she was nearly at the classroom, she only had to go around the corner, and maybe she could stay on the side and nobody would notice her, she just had to –

 

“Hey Lena, over here!” Winn is waving at her from the other side of the corridor. Well, ignoring him was out of the question now, it would make her appear very rude. Time to bite the bullet. She couldn’t put of the confrontation forever, she might as well get it over with.

 

“Hey guys.” Lena greets the three friends, deliberately avoiding making eye contact with Kara.

 

“Hey Lena, are you as excited as we are to meet the new professor?” Winn’s grinning at her expectantly.

 

“I hear she is really hot.” Mike’s contribution to the discussion makes Kara scoff at him and Winn slap the back of his head with a desperate sigh.

 

“Dude stop it. I just hope her lesson will be more interesting than Professor Notts class.”

 

“Actually, Alex told me that some people call her Silver Banshee. Apparently, she already had the nickname before she came to Hogwarts, but Alex also said that it was very accurate, whatever that means.” Kara gives them a shrug with her words that make Winn hum contemplating.

 

“Well, whatever it is, we will find out, Professor Smythe has just arrived.” At Lena’s words, everyone turns to see the Professor making her way down the corridor to unlock the door and lead the class into the classroom. She follows the three friends to find that Winn takes the place besides Mike in the middle of the room near the wall. As she contemplates how bad it would look to sit in the front row alone Kara turns around to her.

 

“Would you like to have the seat besides Winn? He told me that you were sitting next to each other, usually. I can sit on your other side if you don’t mind?”

 

Huh? Kara gives her the choice to sit next to Winn like always. How nice. On the other hand, that would mean that she would sit next to Kara in another class for the rest of the year. But she had to handle her crush in potions where they had to actually interact, so what was another hour or two, right? Still better than to sit in the front all alone.

 

“Sure, if you’re fine with that? You can also take the seat next to Winn if you’d like?”

 

“No, that’s fine, let’s sit down!”

 

After she takes the place between Kara and Winn she starts zoning out. History of Magic was always boring for her. She did already know everything and Professor Notts classes were always monotonous and annoying, so she made a habit of drowning out everything that’s happening in the front of class, just as most of the students.

 

She is pulled out of her thoughts by a shrill and high screech. Around her, students are jolted and start covering their ears. Lena looks to the front of the classroom just in time to see Professor Smythe close her mouth.

 

“Do know what I can’t stand? Students that are not interested in their history and are bored by this class. Just know that sluggishness and zoning out is not tolerated in my classroom. Anyone who disregards this rule will have to face the consequences.” While she reprimands the class, Lena thinks Professor Smythe appears unhuman for a moment, and she swears she sees a skull instead of a face for a moment, but the Professor continues class immediately after, so Lena is sure that it was only a trick of the light. It made her look intimidating anyway.

 

~

 

History of Magic has dragged on even longer than usual, because while everyone was listening, afraid of the Professor letting out the horrendous scream again, it didn’t make the subject and the teaching material one bit more interesting.

 

“Well that was truly horrible. At least we know why people call her Silver Banshee, now. She sounds kinda nuts.” Mike starts grumbling as soon as the four of them are out of earshot of the classroom.

 

“I don’t think it was that horrible. And I’m sure that’s just a bad impression.” Winn’s face turns red when three sets of disbelieving eyes land on him.

 

“I don’t know, I just think you shouldn’t judge her after meeting her once.” Mike’s smirk turns smug at Winn’s words and he throws an arm around the Ravenclaws shoulders.

 

“Don’t tell me little Winn got a crush on the new teacher? Oh man, looks like History of Magic just got more interesting.”

 

Kara, who walks besides her after the boys, giggles at Mike’s words and Winn’s flustered and stuttering response. Suddenly, she turns towards Lena with a start.

 

“Shoot, I almost forgot. I wanted to ask you how you would like to handle our study sessions? When do you want to start?”

Crap, she had almost hoped that Kara had forgotten Alex suggestion. But with the hopeful look Kara was shooting her through long eyelashes, Lena couldn’t say no, no matter how silly she would act when they had to meet up alone.

 

“As soon as possible, I guess. The earlier you catch up to our lesson, the sooner you can understand it and benefit from it. How about Saturday? Do you have anything to do then?”

 

“Saturday fits for me, usually, but it’s Hogsmead weekend and we plan to go there with the whole group.” Kara gives her an apologetic smile, that turns bright after a moment. “I’ve got an idea, why don’t you join us? I would love to get to know you outside of school!”

 

“Oh, thank you for the invite but now that you reminded me, I already made plans with Lucy and I don’t know what she thinks about it.”

Lena almost regrets the excuse that came to her mind without a second thought at the prospect of spending an entire day with Kara in Hogsmead when the blonde looks at her like she just kicked her puppy in front of her. Just as she thinks about a way to fix it, she is once again saved by Lucy’s appearance between them, who throws her arms around Lena and Kara’s shoulders.

 

“Hey, I couldn’t help but to overhear the end of your conversation when my own name fell. I don’t mind going with the group, and I’m sure Lena would love to go with you Kara. So, are you on your way to lunch? I’m starving?”  
  
Lena feels her cheeks grow hot at Lucy’s words. She really needs to have a talk with her best friend about her interference with Lena’s love life and her attempts to make her spend more time with Kara, but if the wink Lucy throws her at lunch when Kara sits down beside her again is anything to go by, the talk will be a waste of time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I started another SuperCorp story and didn't get to update sooner, sorry.  
> Also, this is some sort of filler chaper I guess, but the next will be the (unoffical) date in Hogsmead, so stay tuned.
> 
> As always, tell me what you think of the chapter?
> 
> If you have ideas, prompts or want to talk, you can always find me on [Tumblr](https://om-aca-gay.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thanks for reading!<3


	7. Chapter 7

After a long discussion with Lucy concerning their boundaries (which Lucy dutifully ignores in favor of trying to make Lena take the first step because “you are too soft to go for it yourself and Kara is just oblivious, get your shit together Lena.”) and spending nearly every meal with Kara and her friends because no-one gives her a choice (Winn is ecstatic that his nerd friend and his group of friends are getting along, Maggie and Alex are giving her knowing looks that turn sympathetic sometimes when Lena is close to fainting after Kara gives her a hug that lasts to long or too many compliments – which she doesn’t need, she knows she’s pathetic on her own, thank you very much – , and Lucy always abandons her to talk to James – Lena knows that there is something going on between the two, even though Lucy denies it vehemently) Lena thought she would maybe get a grip of herself. She was obviously wrong.

While she managed to hide her small crush just fine for five years, now that she actually gets to know Kara, a person who shows little terrified first-years that she finds crying in the hallways the way to the kitchen, goes out to feed the Thestrals and Hippogriff babies in her free time and who punched Maxwell Lord in the face after he made fun of a transgender person in their year, her feelings are getting worse and more obvious every day. Kara is the person with the most beautiful, caring and selfless personality she ever met, and Lena is pretty sure she’s already halfway in love with her.

 

That’s how she finds herself in her room on Saturday morning, the content of her closet spread in front of her, fussing over what to wear to Hogsmead. Lucy is lying on the bed besides her, snickering at her distress (“Why do you care so much, you said that it’s not a date? Even though I’m sure it could be, if you would finally get the lady balls to just ask her. She would still tell you that you look good if you would turn up wearing a potato sack anyway, just saying.”) looking effortlessly beautiful as always. Lena wants to be angry at her for just a minute for not having to work for her looks at all just to distract herself from her nervousness.

 

After another three or four minutes of Lena picking an outfit just to discard it again immediately afterwards Lucy stands up with an exasperate huff to pick up a pair of her nicest jeans and a midnight blue pullover.

 

“As much fun as I had watching you get more and more desperate, we are supposed to meet everyone in ten minutes. Just wear this, the jeans hug you nicely and the sweater compliments your pale skin and fits with your scarf.”  


“Thank you Lucy, you’re the best!” Lena walks over, takes the clothes from Lucy and gives her a kiss on the cheek. The Slytherin rolls her eyes at her best friend but can’t help the fond smile that slips on her face.

 

After Lena finally manages to get ready the two of them make their way down to the Entrance Hall where everyone else is waiting already. As soon as she lays her eyes on Lena, Kara beams at her, the grin nearly splitting her face in half. (For a moment, Lena is also sure that Kara’s blushing, but she discards the thought right after as wishful thinking.) While she is dimly aware of everyone greeting them in the back of her mind, Lena returns a soft smile to the blonde, whose eyes are looking very nice in the candlelight and whose presence alone makes Lena’s day brighter. She’s sure she could stay in this moment forever, just looking Kara in the eyes, smiling at each other –

 

“Okay, I know that I should probably not interrupt you two when you are having a moment without either of you running away, but this would go on for hours if we let it go, and I’m really looking forward to my butterbeer right now. Come on love birds, you have enough time to creepily stare at each other in Hogsmead.”  


Sometimes she could strangle Lucy. Lena is not really sure how she, the introvert and shy nerd, became best friends with the most outgoing, confident and brazen person in Hogwarts in the first place but Lucy really has a tendency to embarrass Lena and make her go out of her comfort zone, which … okay, she can admit that that’s not the worst thing and that she sometimes really needs it. Still, she can feel herself get beet-red at Lucy’s words and avoids Kara’s eyes as they join their group.

 

Obviously, everyone seems be against her as always as Lucy hooks her arm in James’ elbow, pulling him towards the front door, engaging Winn and Mike in a conversation to make the boys follow them as well while Maggie and Alex give her one of their damn knowing smirks again before turning to stroll after the others, holding hands and softly whispering to each other.

That, of course, leaves Lena to walk behind them all with Kara besides her.

 

~

 

The walk is not as bad as Lena apprehended it to be. Although it is as a matter of fact the actual first time that Lena has spent alone with her crush without someone there to fill potential awkward silences, she finds it pleasantly easy to talk to Kara about everything and nothing at all. The brunette is surprised to find that they have already arrived in Hogsmead just as Kara launches into a story about a Bowtruckle branch that lives in the old oak back at home that she all but adopted over the summer.

 

The wizard village is buzzing with life. It looks like all the students of Hogwarts are outside strolling through the streets, enjoying the last sunbeams before fall comes and with it the cold and rainy weather.

 

“So… Where is everyone?” Kara’s voice pulls Lena out of her thoughts. The blonde’s question is valid. Before them, big groups of people are passing by, blocking their view on everything that comes after the first shop. Lucy and the boys and Maggie and Alex are nowhere to be seen.

 

“I don’t know, we were not that far behind them, were we?” Lena’s question is met with a shrug.

 

“Well, it doesn’t matter. We won’t be able to find them in this crowd, and we always go to the Three Broomsticks after we finish shopping anyway, so I suggest going there after we go through the stores to wait for them, what do you say? Where do you want to go first?” Kara is looking at her expectantly, a delightful glint in her eyes, and Lena is a goner. She would probably do anything just to see Kara this joyful all the time.

 

“I don’t have anything planned, I would love to go wherever you want to go.”

 

Kara beams at her and promptly takes her hand to pull her through the crowd of students.

 

~

 

After going to Zonko’s (“You just HAVE to go there when you are in Hogsmead Lena, I don’t make the rules.”), a trip to Spintwitche’s (Kara is searching for a birthday present for Alex) and short detours to Scrivenshaft’s and Dogweed & Deathcap to stock up on their school supplies, Lena is surprised that she managed to not meddle into a puddle of soft goo even though Kara had not let go of her hand for even one moment going as far as to try to page through a book with one hand (the emphasis being on the word trying) and held open the door to every shop they went to.

 

The most interesting visit was the one to Honeyduke’s though. When Kara commented on Lena’s awestruck gaze as she took in the shelves upon shelves filled with sweets a child could only dream of, Lena was so unfocused, she let it slip that she had never been here before since Lillian was condemning everything remotely unhealthy.

When she realized what she just admitted, she turned around just in time to see the crestfallen look on Kara’s face turn into a determined one.

 

“Well, we don’t have a choice then, right? We have to get a little bit of everything and spend an evening trying it all.”

With that Kara let go of her hand (Lena immediately missed its warmth) to collect a basket, putting a sample of everything in it. When they got to the register where Lena persuaded Kara to let her pay for it (It was Lillian’s fault they were doing this in the first place, the least she could do was take her money for it, right?) the blonde insisted on carrying their five (FIVE!) bags on her own. Lena was disappointed for a moment, until Kara started to juggle the bags in one hand to take one of Lena’s with her other.

And like that, they started making their way to the Three Broomsticks.

 

~

 

When they arrive at the pub, they are met with a pleasant warm draft and a slight cinnamon scent. There are a few people scattered across the room, most students were still strolling outside, but the Three Broomsticks would soon be stuffed to the rim. None of their friends seemed to have found their way in there as well, so the pair chooses a booth in the corner of the room. While Kara brings the bags to their table, Lena goes to the bar to order two butter beers.

 

When she comes back to sit down, the Ravenclaw is afraid that there would be an awkward silence between them as she sits down, but Kara once again proofs her wrong. They start a conversation about school (“What do you think about Professor Willis? I heard people gave her the nickname Livewire because she acts crazy sometimes, like she is energized.”) and Kara starts ranting about Snapper soon after, about how she was helping him in the greenhouses even though he was mean to her the whole time. She gets really fed up about it, using exaggerate arm movements to   her story and puffing her cheeks in annoyance. It’s the cutest thing Lena has seen in a long time, including the baby kittens the old muggle lady in her neighborhood had shown her during the summer.

 

After a while Kara stops herself to look at Lena with a sheepish grin.

 

“You can always interrupt me when I start rambling, you know? I do it all the time and everyone else is fed up with it a little bit, so I’m used to it. I’m talking about myself the whole time, how boring. Why don’t you tell me about yourself a little bit?”

 

“Oh no, that’s fine, I really enjoy listening to you.” Lena can feel herself blushing at her admission. “Besides, I’m not that interesting, I’m sure I would be boring you to be honest.”

 

“What? Lena no, you are the most interesting person I know. I would love to get to know you, have wanted that for a while now. If you want to tell me, that is. I don’t want to pressure you into anything. But I’m here to listen to what you have to say, even if you want to rant about your mother or school or anything. Really.” Kara is talking so dedicated and looking at her so earnestly that Lena is sure she is genuine. And somehow… She finds that she really wants to talk to Kara about herself. So she does.

She tells her about Lillian, who hates her because she is the adopted bastard of her father, about her birth mother that she doesn’t remember but always associates with warmth and love, about Lionel who never has time for his children, about Lex who was the first Luthor to make her feel loved but who doesn’t have time for her anymore. She tells her about her fear of the future and of failing everyone, and that that is the reason why she works so hard.

And Kara… Kara is an amazing listener. She asks questions at the right time, but lets Lena talk when she needs to get rid of something. She listens attentively, like she actually cares about what Lena has to say.

The two of them are so engrossed in each other that they don’t realize how late it is until the students around them start leaving to get back to Hogwarts for dinner. Since their friends have yet to turn up (Lena is pretty sure that she saw Maggie and Alex in the entrance once, but she decides to let it go because she had such a good time), they head back to the castle. And if Kara grabs her hand once again even if the chances to get lost are now very slim, Lena would never complain about it.

 

~

 

When they arrive at the Entrance Hall, Lena turns to Kara.

“I’m gonna head to my room to dump of the bags from Honeyduke’s. Thank you so much for today, I had a wonderful time.”

 

“Your welcome, we should do this more often. I had so much fun.”

With that Kara pulls Lena into her arms, the brunette’s face tucked into the crook of Kara’s neck and – Wow. The Hufflepuff’s scent encloses Lena and she can’t help but take a deep breath, trying to prolong the moment and etch it into her memory. But sooner or later the two of them have to let go. When Lena is halfway up the stairs she hears Kara greet Maggie and Alex (“Where were you the whole time? We had a booth.” “Oh, just in the Hog’s Head.” “What? Why? We never go there!”) and the faint sound of the sisters bickering makes a soft smile appear on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally a new chapter. I know I have been inactive lately, but school is actually kicking my butt (I shoul be writing reports instead of this, but shhh. Deflection.) Anyway, that was their (not-) date, what do you say? Tell me what you think about it? 
> 
> As always, you can find me on [Tumblr](https://om-aca-gay.tumblr.com/) to send me prompts or just talk to me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!<3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm terribly sorry for how long if been MIA, but my life got really busy in the last year and I had (have) a lot of things to do and take care of. I also wanted to post this as soon as it was finished, so the second part of the chapter is mostly unedited and all mistakes are mine or something. Anyway, here is the next chapter for anyone that is still following the story, hope you like it.

After she spent the weekend in Hogsmeade with Kara (“As _friends_ Lucy, it was NOT a date!”) Lena’s well-thought-out plan to avoid Kara until her silly crush would die down (or until she would never see her again, whichever would be more likely to happen) was completely messed up. If she didn’t know better, Lena would think there was an invisible force pulling them towards each other. But she _did_ know better. She knew that it was most definitely their friends doing. And they were not pulling them together, they were forcefully pushing them onto each other. Hard.

She was now sharing every meal with Kara, because Lucy always wants to spend some time with James. And if James is not with the ‘Superfriends’, and Lena thinks they might just be able to pass them and sit somewhere else that one time, Maggie is always fast to spot them and wave them over. And really it would be rude to ignore her and while Lillian may not have taught her much, she did make sure Lena was never openly rude to anyone, lest she cast a bad light on the Luthor name.

So, she was spending every meal next to Kara (literally, somehow Lena always ends up sitting directly next to Kara, who then proceeds to be even more adorable than before, always asking about Lena’s day and listening intently as if she genuinely cares about what Lena has to say) on top of sitting next to Kara in History of Magic and being her partner in Potions. Lena feels as if Kara is everywhere being an adorable and amazing person and making her fall even harder instead of helping her get over her crush.

 

But the worst thing by far are their study sessions. What started as Lena helping Kara with her Potions homework had progressed to Kara and Lena spending a lot of their free time with each other. They had started doing all their homework together, occasionally talking about little problems that arouse while they worked, but generally just enjoying each other’s presence.

Now normally, Lena would be ecstatic about finding a new study buddy that could keep up with her, but in this case, it made everything even worse for her. Because if there was anything that Lena found more attractive than Kara being an adorable dork, it was Kara showing her true intelligence.

What Lena had never realized before was that Kara was _incredibly_ smart. Aside from Potions, Kara understood every word of each of Lena’s famous ramblings about her favorite topics. She listened intently to her words, occasionally asking questions and always giving a reflected and honest answer. Kara never once told her that she was not interested in hearing what Lena had to say, or to keep it short or that she should not be interested in that topic.

Kara’s adorableness, the way she acted around other people like she was always a little bit nervous, but still being genuinely nice to everyone was what had started her crush. But the way Kara acted when it was just the two of them, confident in herself but still so very nice, always putting Lena first, that was what tipped her over the edge and mad her fall for the blonde. Because if she was being honest with herself, that was what happened. She had fallen in love with Kara.

It was the tingling sensation she got whenever Kara touched her. It was the butterflies in her stomach when Kara laughed at something Lena said. It was the warm feeling that stayed with her for hours after they said goodbye. And she was tired fighting it.

 

Lucy really was no help on that front, quite the opposite. Her best friend had started to constantly tell Lena that Kara felt the same and that she should just “grow some lady-balls and go for it, honestly Lena I can’t watch you two pine over each other from the distance much longer without going batshit crazy!” But even though Lena sometimes had the feeling that Kara felt something for her when she lingered in her personal space or stared at her when she thought that Lena was not looking, she couldn’t bring herself to actually listen to Lucy. It was bad enough that she had fallen in love with Kara, the last thing she needed was to get her hopes up, only to get rejected when she talked to Kara about it. She wouldn’t be able to look her in the eyes anymore.

Still, she couldn’t stop herself from enjoying every moment she could spend with Kara, basking in the feeling she got when it was just the two of them. Which was why she couldn’t say no to Kara when the Hufflepuff suggested they do a picnic this evening to eat all the food Lena got at Honeyduke’s on their Hogsmeade weekend. Even though that was some time ago, Lena had yet to touch even a single package because she had promised Kara that they would try them together. The thought to say no to Kara’s puppy dog eyes didn’t even cross her mind and it didn’t occur until later that afternoon when she was alone in her dorm that the whole setting felt a lot like a date.

Sitting with Kara on a quilt, watching the sunset and enjoying food they bought together, watching the star, maybe holding han- okay no, time to stop that train of thought. But it was to late, Lena is already imagining what could happen and starts getting nervous. Great, exactly what she needs right now. And asking Lucy to help calming her down is out of question, that would only result in endless teasing.

Instead, Lena starts pacing her room, getting more aggravated with each passing second, pondering about what to wear and how to act and maybe she could still cancel- no, if Lena doesn’t get ready right now, she’s going to be late, and that is the last thing she wants. Leaving a bad impression, on their first non-date or whatever this was, was unacceptable. Lena throws on some clothes and hurriedly makes her way down to the great hall with her bags full of all sorts of sweets.

 

Kara is already waiting for her at the bottom of the Great Stairs with a blanket in her hand and as soon as she spots Lena a beaming smile spreads over her face that makes Lena’s breath hitch. Kara’s are positively sparkling in the candlelight of the Great Hall and she looks breathtaking. Lena stumbles down the stairs to Kara, whose smile gets brighter if that is even possible as she greets her.

 

“Hey, I’m glad you’re here. You look beautiful, by the way. Shall we get going?”  


She hasn’t even been with Kara for more than a few minutes, but Lena is already blushing, ducking her head at the compliment.

 

“Thanks, you don’t look so bad yourself. Sure, let’s go.”

 

Kara shoots her a shy smile before she takes the bags from Lena’s left hand only to replace them with Kara’s own right hand to lead her towards the Entrance Door.

 

The air outside is still warm from the sun that had been shining the whole day for what would surely be one of the last times this year, but a soft cool breeze is brushing over her face keeping her from getting to warm in her coat.

The skin of her hand is buzzing where it touches Kara’s and Lena is feeling a tingling sensation in her belly at the thought of spending her whole evening like this.

She lets herself be pulled towards the lake by Kara, who scrutinizes some places to extinguish which one would be the best for their picnic with a cute crinkle between her eyebrows and Lena feels the sudden need arise to smoother it out with a kiss.

 

Before she can fall any further down the rabbit hole Lena is pulled out of her thoughts by Kara who lets go of her hand to spread out the blanket at her chosen spot. Lena instantly misses the warmth.

 

They sit down at the shore with their back to the forest to get a good look over the lake. The sun is beginning to go down, and Lena is sure that it’s gonna be a really beautiful sunset. On one of her strolls over the school grounds she had also come to realize that the stars look even prettier when they are reflecting on the water surface. She really is glad Kara decided to sit down here.

 

When she finally takes her place and looks over to the Hufflepuff, Kara is already grinning at her excitedly.

 

“Okay dork, you can start eating. You know I would never stand between you and your food.”

 

Lena can’t help the affectionate smile that appears on her face when Kara immediately starts digging into the bags with a very cute squeal at her words. Kara’s love for everything edible (with the exception of kale as Lena had found out pretty soon in their friendship) couldn’t stun her anymore, she had spent too many meals with the blonde already.

 

~

 

Clearly, Lena was wrong. She could still be baffled by her eating habits. Kara had finished of _everything_. What would have been enough sweets to get Lena through at least one year was gone in less then an hour. After making sure that Lena had tried at least one piece of everything, Kara had eaten all of it, only to throw herself over Lena’s lap with a dramatic grown clutching her stomach afterwards. Lena had chuckled softly and the two of them stayed in that position until after the sunset when she had started to card her hands through Kara’s hair absently causing the Hufflepuff to snuggle even closer to her. Now, Kara’s head was turned upwards and she was watching the sky above them.

 

“The stars look really beautiful right now.”

With that Kara moves off Lena’s lap to fully lay down on the blanket. Before she can process the movement enough to feel more than a little disappointment at the loss of contact, Kara pulls her down gently to lay beside her. Instead of letting go of Lena, she intertwines their fingers and rests their hands on her belly. And wow, Kara was right, the stars do look beautiful. Although nothing compares to the view that presents itself when Lena looks to her left. Kara lays on her back starring at the night sky with soft features and a beautiful smile, the starlight reflecting in her eyes. It’s the most mesmerizing thing Lena has ever seen, and she stares unabashedly until Kara starts talking quietly.

 

“The stars always remind me of home, of the time before I was adopted.”

The statement finally pulls Lena out of her stupor.

 

“You are adopted too?!”

 

Kara turns towards her with a sheepish smile.

 

“Yeah. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, but when we were talking about your family I didn’t want to push myself in the foreground, it was your story and it sounded like you really needed to talk about it. Also, sometimes I feel really ungrateful when I miss my birth parents, because the Danvers are honestly the most amazing people ever and I really lucked out when it was them that adopted me.”  


“Oh Kara. First off, you never need to hold back, okay? Even if we are talking about me and my past, I will always love to learn more about you. And secondly, you don’t have to hide a part of yourself from me. Even if you think your ungrateful or anything. I would never judge you, especially not for something like missing your parents. It’s completely normal, and I’m the first one to understand that.”

 

Lena can’t even really finish her last sentence before Kara has pulled her into her arms.

 

“Thank you. I guess I needed to hear that.” Kara mumbles softly into her neck. Lena relaxes after the first shock wears of and sinks into the offered warm, returning the hug.

 

“I’m really glad we got to know each other, Lena.”

Kara’s words make her smile into the blonde’s hair before she answers softly.

 

“Me too Kara. Me too.”

 

~

 

They stay watching the stars for a few hours after that and Kara never removes her arms from around Lena the whole time. When they finally do decide that it is time to go to bed, Kara insists on walking Lena to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Lena lets her do it without much protest when Kara starts pouting at her. She thanks Kara for the wonderful evening when they arrive at the door with the eagle knocker and struck by a sudden burst of confidence leans down for a kiss on Kara’s cheek when they say goodbye. Lena probably lingers longer than what would be considered strictly platonic but when she retreats Kara is shooting her a beaming smile. When Lena turns around and walks up the last stairwell with a slight red tinge on her cheeks she can’t help but think that the whole evening felt exactly like a date. Instead of making her feel anxious, the thought puts a large smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I just wanted to say sorry to everybody that has folllowed the story. I know it's been more than half a year, and I always felt bad about it, but I just had so much stuff going on and if it comes to it, I have to put myself first.  
> Especially since I was not sure if anyone would even care in the first place.
> 
> But I do plan on updating this story as soon as possible, because I have only two or three more chapters planned before I finish the main plot.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, if you did please tell me in the comments or [on Tumblr](https://om-aca-gay.tumblr.com/) , whichever you like more. You can always contact me about anything else there, too.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you have an amazing day!<3


End file.
